Disastrous Meeting
by reeyachan
Summary: Leorio falls in love. But what will happen if he badly wants to impress his date? Will he succeed? And… hey! Is that Kurapika? - LeoPika? Hm. Probably, probably not.


**DISASTROUS MEETING**

A/N: I have a habit of placing notes at the beginning and at the end of every story. Fuhuhu~ Some info about this fanfic: I do not intend any yaoi or whatsoever of that matter between these two lovely characters. It depends on you if you think of it that way. I have my own OC here. Please don't bash her brutally. XD I tried to be descriptive for I was focused on giving the spotlight to Leorio (latter part). I hope I did not fail on the descriptive part but the giving the spotlight to Leorio, I might have (gomen, Leorio-kun). This is a short fic. Pure friendship. Hoho.

LeoxPika die hard fans, please don't scold me for any 'unexpectanties' (yes, I made the word up. lol). I love Leorio's character, I really do. But I just have to do this. Sorry for any Leorio tortures. He will soon get back at Kurapika. I will make sure of that :D

SYNOPSIS: Leorio falls in love. But what will happen if he badly wants to impress his date? Will he succeed? And… hey! Is that Kurapika!?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HUNTER X HUNTER, let alone Togashi's characters. Except from his lovely characters and York Shin City, I made everything up.

* * *

It was a fine September morning – bright sun, cool wind, and calm breathing people – in the usual busy streets of York Shin City, as a golden haired teenage boy with golden yellow and blue tribal clothing sat on a café downtown, sipping from his cup of tea. It was a Sunday – his day off from babysitting a melodramatic woman a year or two older than him. He needed peace. And the feel of today's wind alone is giving him that. The Kuruta felt the breeze of the cool wind touch his pale face and went over what happened in the past week. His shoulders tensioned. There were no Spiders, alright, but the memory of a friend of his and the reason why he is the café in the first place, he reckoned suddenly. He shivered, and lost his peace…

* * *

**SUNDAY - LAST WEEK**

Kurapika was waiting for Leorio inside a local eatery about half past 12, lunch, and more and more people are entering by the minute. The Kuruta had noticed stares from some people but he ignored them. Leorio was running late. It was him who called the Kuruta to talk about something 'personal'. The blonde had hoped it doesn't concern anything… offensive again, since his friend is so much fond of those things. Kurapika took out his phone to peek at the time. He sighed. _Oh well… not like I'm in a hurry._

And just as instantly, Leorio came rushing in the eatery, looking around. Just when the Kuruta is about to raise his hand and signal his friend where he is, Leorio found him.

The doctor waved and walked to the blonde. He sat opposite Kurapika. "Yo!"

The Kuruta gave him a slight smile. "I've ordered. I suppose you haven't had lunch yet?"

Leorio leaned back on his chair. "Yeah, thanks. So Kurapika, how are you? Haven't seen you in a while." He leaned forward and reached for his glass of iced tea.

Kurapika sighed. "Right now I am in the process of being stared at and talked about."

Leorio's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

The Kuruta raised an eyebrow and reached for his own glass of iced tea.

The doctor looked around and saw the giggly stares of girls – and their faint squeals – and boys. He turned to the blonde with a playful smirk on his face. "Heh~ You have fans, as usual."

Kurapika hissed and observed his old friend. _There's something weird about his aura…_

"Your orders…" A waitress set two platters of spaghetti and garlic bread sticks on their table.

"Why, thank you," the doctor uttered, while Kurapika bowed to her.

Looking seemingly starving, Leorio instantly grabbed his fork and took on the spaghetti.

The Kuruta looked at him first with disgust then carried on with eating his own. After his first take, he started. "So, what did you call me for?"

"Ah… that," Leorio answered while still chewing.

_Ewch._ "So you forgot?"

"Nope." The doctor swallowed hard and wiped his lips with a tissue. He leaned close to the Kuruta who backed away just as instantly. "Have you ever dated, Kurapika?"

The Kuruta could only blink. "What?"

"You heard me."

"You called to meet me only to ask me _that_?"

Leorio looked away then back at Kurapika. "Well, yes… and no? C'mon! Would it hurt to answer?"

The blonde narrowed his eyes at Leorio. _So, this is his 'something personal' huh?_ "Why?"

"Answer me first."

"Why?"

"Because I asked you first!"

"Why?"

"It's just a yes or no, Kurapika."

"I cannot answer if I have no reason to."

Leorio groaned. "Aaghh! You never changed!"

Kurapika raised an eyebrow. "Neither did you."

The doctor leaned back and returned to his spaghetti – sulking.

The other one resumed to eating as well.

After two minutes of silence, Leorio cleared his throat and took a sip from his glass of iced tea. "See, Kurapika, the reason I called you…" this phrase was enough to get the blonde's attention. Kurapika looked at his friend and waited. "…I… sorta want your… uh… help," the doctor stated nervously. He looked at Kurapika and away again.

The Kuruta's eyebrows furrowed. "With what?" he asked directly. "And how does your former question relate to your request, exactly?"

Leorio looked away and scratched his nape. "Uh… Heh~"

Kurapika grinned. "I would not laugh at you, Leorio, but the way you are acting right now might make me change my mind."

The doctor grimaced and accidently laid his eyes on the two girls sitting, giggling – eyeing Kurapika – beside them. He turned his gaze back at the grinning blonde who was now oblivious of the staring people. The Kuruta raised an eyebrow. Leorio sighed. "Help me impress a girl," he muttered with closed eyes.

Kurapika's smile faded. His eyebrows furrowed. He blinked. "_What?_" Oh, he clearly heard his friend, alright. He just wasn't sure exactly _why Leorio_ was saying _that_ to _him_.

"You heard–"

"No." The blonde cut the brunette short as he confusingly close his eyes. "Why _me_?"

Leorio sighed and scratched his head. "You obviously have more take on them than I do." He looked at Kurapika who just disbelievingly stared at him. He sighed again. "Do me a favour and smile at the two girls right there sitting near us."

This time, the Kuruta almost popped a nerve. "Serious, Leorio, why would I–"

"Just do it if you want to understand what I'm talking about."

Kurapika narrowed his eyes towards the stubborn face before him. He sighed and moved his gaze to the two staring girls on his left. The gentle boy gave a thoughtful smile and a slight bow and they went giggly again. Kurapika then looked back at his companion's grinning face and sighed. "Still, why me?"

Leorio heaved a rough frustrated sigh. "Really, Kurapika! You're a genius but you don't understand anything about this! Can't you see? Chicks dig you!"

The Kuruta leaned back, frustrated by his friend's reaction. He closed his eyes and sighed – composing himself. "I think you've misunderstood my question, Leorio. Supposing I am what you insist, what made you decide to ask _me_ such help?" Kurapika opened his eyes and looked straight at his friend – serious.

The doctor gave another sigh and leaned forward and stated his reason, with a look ever so determined to receive a favourable response to the listening Kuruta – who, by the way his friend spoke, said he'll think about it.

And so Kurapika thought about it, and thought about it, and thought about it, and thought about it, until the present day…

* * *

**PRESENT SUNDAY**  
The memory made Kurapika shudder again. It was a sudden decision, coming here today. And it's because of Leorio's constant calls to confirm. But the former thought of helping his friend wholeheartedly, he just wasn't sure how and it was still unclear why. He feels his help will be of no use since he assumed Leorio has much knowledge than him _when_ it comes to _those_ things. The boy hasn't even dated yet! But he thought about it, yes, once – when he was still with his people, building dreams. Not the thought of it is completely out of his system – _for now_, he guessed – because cannot give time. He has no time. And the representation of his demanding boss just gives him enough reason not to be attached. _Females are spontaneous creatures_, he thought while taking another sip from his cup of tea, _which makes them so deadly_. Kurapika smiled as he thought of his past.

"Reminiscing, my friend?"

The Kuruta, though admittedly startled, closed his eyes and let go of his sweet smile instantly.

"Silence means yes." The doctor sat beside the blonde and grinned teasingly – looking as if one hundred percent positive that his friend was thinking of their conversation last week. He was right. "You still haven't told me, Kurapika. Have you dated?"

The latter opened his eyes fiercely. "I do not see why I should be the subject."

Leorio laughed. "Alright, alright, sorry. But you will help me, right? I mean, you will, since you _are_ here."

The blonde's features softened. "I wish to call it 'teaching', rather than 'helping'. And that concerns my way of conduct, not that… towards women."

The doctor made an ugly face – completely stupefied by his friend's words again. "I don't understand why girls like girl-man faces who sound old– _Ow_!" He scratched his head.

Kurapika retrieved his fist and closed his eyes and sighed in annoyance. "Say _directly_ if you don't need my help, Leorio."

Leorio held his hands up in surrender. "Alright! I'm sorry! I just don't understand why. I mean, I'm tall," the doctor looked at the Kurapika from head to foot, "I dress normally," he looked at the Kuruta again, at his tribal clothes. Kurapika closed his eyes, obviously irritated, "and well, my features are manlier–"

Before the former could look at him again, Kurapika sent a piercing glare towards him. "Quit it."

"Fine."

The blonde grimaced. "Be a little positive. You're degrading yourself too much, and to compare myself to you…" the latter part of his sentence was faint. He shook his head – sarcastic.

Leorio groaned and cupped half of his face angrily with his left hand. _So full of himself…_

Kurapika took a deep breath and looked at his friend with a playful smirk on his face. "Want to know the difference?" His smirk turned into an evil grin the moment he saw Leorio's curious face. "I read books – a lot. _You_ watch too much TV."

It took him seconds before he could interpret Kurapika's words. Leorio leaned forward, popping a nerve. "_Nani!?_"

Kurapika, calm and completely still, raised an eyebrow and gave his friend an isn't-it-obvious smirk. He knew he that was too harsh and too much but he is positive that his doctor friend will more likely comprehend exactly what he meant by this.

Leorio froze – thinking.

The blonde took one last sip from his cup and stood up, waiting for Leorio to regain understanding.

The latter blinked and turned his head slowly to his friend, as if slowly realizing the reality of the words thrown at him.

Kurapika gave the doctor a thoughtful smile. "Let's go to the library."

* * *

"W-WHAT!?"

Kurapika sent Leorio piercing death glares but everyone inside the library already had their eyes on them. Leorio taped his mouth with his hand and smiled nervously while mumbling 'sorry.' The Kuruta looked around and apologized to every person he caught looking. He turned to his ignorant friend. "Leorio, is _'silence please'_ not clear enough for you?" he whispered.

The doctor scratched his nape. "Hehe. Gomen, gomen."

Kurapika went back to throwing more books to his friend (of course he's not literally throwing them, those are his precious!) from the huge shelf. "Learn to control your exaggerated reactions next time." He paused and turned to look at Leorio with narrowed eyes. "_What_ are you _doing_?" he asked – curiously annoyed by this teacher-pupil thing.

Leorio was writing something on his small notebook while muttering Kurapika's words. He looked at the blonde. "Ah, this?" he lifted the object and smiled. "I'm taking notes."

The Kuruta closed his eyes for instant, "Have it your way then," and threw the last book on the table and sat on a chair opposite his friend. "Now…"

"Remind me again why I have to read this many?"

"Uh… for you to learn?" answered Kurapika, as-a-matter-of-fact.

"Hey!" Leorio exclaimed silently. "What do you think I am – some stupid kid?"

The blonde sighed and pointed at the books. "Those are personality development and right manners books."

Leorio – offended – scanned the pile in front of him and narrowed his eyes when he saw a dozen old velvet hard bound covered with engraved gold titles books. "What are these ancients looking books for?" He took a copy and read the title. "Prior Analy–"

"_Those_," Kurapika pulled off the pile of Aristotelian and Thomasian philosophical and logical books from Leorio and set them to his side of the table, "are mine to read."

The doctor carefully placed the book he was holding on top of his friend's pile of book and mumbled an "Oh."

Kurapika inhaled deeply and took one volume from his pile. "Yosh! You have half a day to read and absorb. Leorio, remember, read, absorb, and you will learn."

Leorio nodded. "Read, absorb, and learn. Okay, got it."

The Kuruta smiled, leaned back on his chair and opened the bound wonder he's been longing to read.

The day went on with the reading buddies spending it all on, well, reading. From time to time, Leorio would ask his friend definitions of certain uncommon words. Thought he's reading, and though he can pin the thick dictionary and thesaurus books to the doctor's eyelids, Kurapika did not bother much about Leorio disrupt him by questions – there is enough logical reasons to answer them anyway since those questions are products of his friend's reading. And he prefers those types of question rather than the ones he wasn't comfortable of answering. By the look on Leorio's face, the blonde was convinced that his friend can do his best, under any circumstances, when he puts his heart into it. _Ah_, Kurapika thought while observing Leorio whose face was inches away from the book he's reading with furrowed eyebrows – seriously taking in every word on every sentence. _It would be nice if Gon and Killua can be like this. The Kuruta yawned a little and rested his eyes for a while._

. . . . .

"Kurapika…"

"Mm…?"

"Kurapika…"

The Kuruta moved his eyelids and opened his eyes slowly when he heard of someone call him and felt someone tagging his shoulders. He blinked and instantly leaned back – accidentally falling off his chair. He got up, as if nothing happened. "What is it?"

Leorio stood up straight and tapped his wristwatch. "It's late. We should head back." The doctor was too close to the blonde's face. _Oops…_

"Ah." Kurapika inhaled deeply and looked around, finding no one but the librarian. "I see." He turned to collect the books from their table and returned them to the shelf while cursing himself mentally and regretting sleeping over some precious books.

They head out and walked by the busy streets of York Shin – both ready to depart. When they reached the subway station, both bid farewell.

"Arigato, Kurapika. I've learned a lot," Leorio said while wearing that simple smile of his.

Kurapika exchanged a smile. "I'm glad you did. And I hope I did manage to give you that help you were asking for."

The doctor chuckled. "I've taken notes. Practice makes perfect, right?"

"Yes."

"Ah…" Leorio scratched his nape with that do-me-a-favor look on his face again.

The Kuruta frowned. "Now what?"

"I-If it's not too much to ask…"

"It is," replied the blonde – ready to reject.

Leorio stomped his foot and threw his hand in the air – leaving the Kuruta completely mistaken about his judgement of a 'decent' Leorio. "Oh, come on! This is the very last of it. I promise to aid you – for free. I promise to aid all of your kids in the future when they'll need a doctor. I'll fly from the farthest part of the earth just to attend to them. I'll b–"

"Fine! Now, what!?"

"Be my teacher 'til my date?" Leorio announced without a pause.

Kurapika's eyebrow furrowed. "Be _what_ 'til your _what_!?"

"Be there on my date? I really need someone to check if I'm doing well. When you see that I'm doing well, you can leave – just like that." Leorio smiled his – what he thinks – most convincing smile.

The Kuruta was not convinced.

"You can come and leave at any time."

Frown.

"You don't even need to show yourself to us."

Furrowed, annoyed brows.

"You can bring along your date if you want."

Piercing death glares.

Leorio sighed. "I'm really serious about this, Kurapika. I really, really like this girl."

Kurapika closed his eyes – thinking.

"Please?"

The blonde heaved a deep rough sigh. "People have jobs, Leorio."

The doctor chuckled. "Not quite."

The Kuruta opened his eyes. "When?" he asked between gritted teeth.

"Sunday next week."

Kurapika mentally groaned. "Perfect," he muttered to himself then stared and analyzed Leorio's facial expression. "Are you sure this isn't part of some stupid, immature plan to deceit me?" he asked – glaring.

Leorio shook his head reassuringly. "Nope."

After a minute of glares and thinking, the Kuruta finally gave his friend a word for it. "Fine," he answered – half forced.

"Yes!"

"Under one condition."

"Anything."

"Don't come near me to inquire about thins. I'll call you then I'll leave." Kurapika stated coldly, so cold you will feel like you have been placed in the middle of an iced pond in winter completely naked.

Leorio shivered. "Ow. That's harsh."

"Isn't it?" The Kuruta responded sarcastically.

The doctor sighed. "Fine, fine, and fine. Oh, by the way, if you don't want to catch attention in any way, wear…" he stared the blonde from head to foot. "…something normal."

Kurapika groaned.

"Hehe. Ja ne, Kurapika! See you Sunday!" Leorio walked and ran off before he beat up again.

The Kuruta sighed deeply and walked the other way thinking, _'What have I gotten myself into?'_

* * *

__**SUNDAY - LEORIO'S DATE**

It was another cool, normal Sunday morning without any signs of bad weather and bad people – a perfect day for a date. _Indeed_, Leorio thought while waiting outside a local café, _what a fine day for a date._ Leorio had the privilege to ask Kana, his date, how she would like to spend it and was informed that a while normal day is much to her liking than that of fancy dinner dates. Leorio liked the idea. A whole day with a girl he likes is much better than a night of fancy suits and dresses and expensive meals. He smiled – carefree. The doctor was wearing a navy blue polo shirt which sleeved were rolled up to his elbows under a loosed light blue and white checkered scarf. His black skinny jeans complemented his long legs and a pair of clean black sneakers made him look so dreamy. He also looked younger than his age because of his clean face – no glasses and he's shaved. The books his friend have him read taught him decent manners and all. Leorio wanted to apply his self-learnings on today's date and he hopes the outcome is good.

"Leorio-kun?"

A small faint voice woke him up from recalling everything he read. He looked to his right and Kana, who was in a pastel coloured dress – cardigan and flat shoes and all –, was giving the sweetest smile. He felt his heart skip a beat.

"A-Ah…" was the response of the former. _Compose yourself, Leorio!_ The doctor let out a simple yet captivating smile. "Ohayo, Kana-san." He bowed his head a little.

Kana smiled and returned the little bow. "Ohayo. But you don't have to call me Kana-san. Kana is fine."

Leorio smiled again. This time he saw Kana's cheeks flush a little. "Kana…" He spoke her name with so much tenderness. "Ohayo."

The long-haired brunette chuckled and nodded once. "Yeah."

Leorio fastened. _Alright!_ "care to have a tea before a long walk?"

Kana grinned playfully and bowed again. "A pleasure."

They both walked in the café and sat opposite each other by the glass window. The two of them met by chance while Leorio was looking for valuable things they can sell to small auction houses. Kana was then looking at this very shiny vintage looking diamond pendant when Leorio had his eyes on it too. He then looked at the woman looking at the precious thing and ended up buying it for her – and earning him a date. Consequence? Killua's nonstop ramblings. But he didn't care anymore. He got Kana's phone number and he'd send her sweet text messages and would even call when there's time. Leorio felt Kana returning a favourable response concerning feelings so he called Kurapika and asked for help. He had swallowed all the nasty things his friend might say to him but he had no other options. He really liked the girl so it's either the blonde or the kids.

Leorio took a sip from his cup of tea and sat like a gentleman. This made his date stare at him with admiration. The doctor caught the woman's stare. "What are you looking at?" he asked calmly while putting down his cup and placing it on a saucer.

Kana smiled and shook her head. "Nothing. I just never imagined you like this. I mean, you just broke my first impression of you," she said teasingly.

"Well," Leorio shifted his weight, "by the way you say it I suppose your first impression of me is highly the opposite of who you are with today." He grinned.

The woman smiled and took a sip from her cup of tea. "Highly the opposite."

Leorio's grin shifted to a small fresh smile as he looked out the window. He can feel it. _It's working! Yes! I knew it! Girls Kana's age like mature mannered men._ Well, he is handsome – both physically and psychologically. Kurapika was of huge help, and considering that Kana is of the same age as his Kuruta friend. _Perfect!_ Leorio turned to look at his date to ask her if they can go but Kana's attention was preoccupied. Her eyes were glistening with sparkles, her cheeks were of the shade of hard pink, and her hands were clasped together with a strange aura of delight. The doctor, with furrowed eyebrows, followed the woman's gaze. He did so twice until he was convinced who his date was looking at.

It was a person. Leorio looked at the person carefully who was sitting alone by a round French metal table inside the café. He – as Leorio was convinced that the person was a guy despite his slender body case – had his legs crossed, right elbow leaning on his table, reading a book facing them. He had a delicate physique. One can tell by the way he flip those pages. The guy's black shoes, black skinny jeans, and black long sleeved shirt made his pale white skin stand out. It was like there was this light surrounding him–

Leorio cleared his throat and glared at the narrator.

The narrator hid her face behind the papers and continued.

The guy looked rich. What made him even more stand out of the crowd is his… blonde locks… and… a shining diamond shaped earring hanging from his left ear. Leorio blinked. _Kurapika!?_ The doctor instantly stood up with wide eyes but before he could call his friend, Kurapika looked at him with that same old blank expression of his and raised an eyebrow – as if expecting what Leorio was about to do and signalled his doctor friend to avoid his 'exaggerated reaction' without moving a muscle.

Leorio understood that face. He sat back and crossed his arms, sulking, against his chest and looked at his stunned date again. He looked the other way and mumbled 'I will never _ever_ ask a bishounen character date advises and favors _ever_ again!'

END.

xxxxx

Ree-chan: So, Leorio-san, how do you like _that_? *smiles while nodding slowly*

Leorio: *still wearing his handsome attire while posing like a gentleman* Ah, you have given justice to my name good, my lady.

Ree-chan: Hehe~ *proud smile while posing next to Leorio*

Camera flashes all over

Leorio: And I had the privilege to show how decent and handsome I am. *poses more*

Ree-chan: Yeah, you're awesome, Leorio-sama! You should get a lot of screen time! *poses more*

Leorio: I know, right? I'm so great. *looks at the mirror and adores self*

Kurapika: *still wearing that black attire with his most precious, precious face* Why, in any way, can't I unsurprisingly believe that?

The camera flashes disappears (because the paparazzi were blinded by the entrance of a beautiful creature)

Ree-chan: Kyaaaa! Kura-chan! *runs to Kurapika with heart eyes, slow motion mode, moe moe flowers in the background*

Leorio: *loses it* Don't show yourself in here, Kurapika! It's my screen time!

Kurapika: *sighs and shakes head delicately* Old habits stay…

Leorio: *completely losing it, angry man face with smoke coming out of the node and ears and all* WHAT!?

Kurapika: *grimaces handsomely it makes you want to melt in that goddarn beautiful face–*

Leorio: *interrupts my illustration* Hey! Writer-san! Why are you adding positive adjectives only to him!?

Ree-chan: Ah… Ehehe…

Kurapika: Leorio, watch your manners. That's not the right way to talk to a woman.

Leorio: *smoke come out every hole and every pore he has on his body*

Ree-chan: Gyaaaa! 3_3 *faints*

* * *

I had fun writing this. I'd hope it's as funny as I wish it to be - though it doesn't seem so. XD The ending was crappy. I got lazy :( Anyway, again, please do review! It will make a damped heart shine of flattery :')


End file.
